


Marriage butterflies

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Gay, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Song: Marry You, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Stephen and Tony are getting married.Just pure fluff.





	Marriage butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta @irxnstrxnge!  
> Hope you all enjoy it!

Tony looked in the mirror once more, flattening his suit and making sure the rose was properly secured.

Just as he was about to turn around, the door opened and Peter's head peeked around the corner.

"Hey, Mr Stark. Are you ready?" he asked, walking inside.

Tony sighed, looking at himself, before turning towards the kid.

"I feel like I'm about to throw up at any moment", he eventually answered.

At this Peter walked towards him, before engulfing him in a hug.

"You will be alright, Mr Stark. The doctor loves you".

"I know. I'm just nervous."

"I know but it will be all good once you see Stephen. Aaand we actually need to go now, because everyone is waiting for us", with these words Peter grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

The closer they came, the more butterflies Tony could feel moving around in his stomach, trying to escape.

Eventually they stopped in front of a big pair of wooden doors. Here, Peter offered him his arm.

The kid would walk him down the aisle, after having begged to be chosen for weeks.

Taking one last breath, he took the arm and opened the doors.

Immediately, the music started to play and all people stood up, following him with their eyes. Everyone who was at the final battle was here, with Nebula as the flower girl and Harley as the ring bearer.

However, he only had eyes for the man at the front. Stephen was wearing a black suit with an iron man tie, his cloak comfortably around his shoulders. After all, it was a big part of him and actually looked beautiful this way.

As he came closer he could see Stephen smiling at him, his eyes sparkling as he took in Tony.

Eventually Peter and he were in front of Stephen, Peter giving his hand over to the man before stepping aside by Nebula.

T'challa stepped closer. He would be the one to officiate their bond and make their marriage legit.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two people - Tony Stark and Stephen Strange", the king of Wakanda started off.

"Two people who got together after a horrible time for everyone. Who found hope and trust in the other. Who found someone who would love them endlessly."

At this, Tony could feel his eyes start to water. However, he would not cry yet. Steadily, he looked into Stephen's eyes.

"If I could get the rings". At these words, Harley stepped up, handing Tony and Stephen both their respective rings.

"Now, please repeat after me." His heart gave a little flutter, knowing this was it.

"With this ring I promise to take care of you in good and bad times. I promise to love and cherish you forever and to never leave your side".

He could hear both his and Stephens voices mixing together as they repeated the words while sliding the rings on each other’s ring finger.

T'challa smiled at both of them.

"With the power I have as king of Wakanda, I declare this marriage valid. You may kiss".

He wasn't even finished but Tony already leaped forward, placing his mouth over Stephens.

Not even the guest’s clapping and cheering could overpower the one thought that filled his head.

_ Finally he is mine and nothing can tear us apart. _

  
  



End file.
